mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Find A Pet Song/@comment-5957576-20121217190216
Tracey: 'Now, Ash, my dear, I cannot express my delight It's abundantly clear That somewhere out here Is the 'mon that will suit you just right :'Ash: I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules :It's of utmost importance :The 'mon that I get :Is something that's awesome and cool :Tracey: Awesome, cool, got it! :I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see : ' Ash:'I need something real fast like Rapidash to keep up with me :Tracey: Sure! How 'bout a buneary? :They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be : :Ash: 'Cutesy, wootsie? Have you even met me? : :Tracey: Ash, have faithYou see, I will bet you Somewhere in here is the 'mon that will get you :'Tracey: Come on, the sky's the limit! :Ash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Tracey: Really? Because I think this widdle Meowth has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Ash: Pass. :Tracey: 'I have so many wonderful choices for you to decideThere are Oshawotts and seels :With massive appeal :'Ash: Oshawotts and seels do not fly. :Tracey: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seel catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :Ash: That's it. I'm outta here. :Tracey Wait! There must be a 'mon hereThat will fit the ticket How 'bout a ladyba, or a cute Kricketot? :Ash: Bigger. And cooler. :Tracey: Bigger, cooler. Right. : I've got just the thing in that tree, Ash :Meet your new fabulous 'mon, Emolga! :Ash: That's a Pachirisu. :Tracey: Actually, It's an Emolga :Ash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... :Ash: Tracey, pal, this won't cut it ::I need a 'mon to keep up with me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity! :Tracey: I'm sensing you want a Pokemon that can fly. :Ash: Ya think? :Tracey: I have plenty of wonderful Pokemon who soar in the sky :Like a chatty Chatot or a giant Beautifly :Ash: Better, but cooler. :Tracey:'I see. How 'bout an Noctowl, or a Beedrill, or Xatu?There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that There are Pidgeots and Wareagles They are both quite regal :Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious Swoobat? :'Ash: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. : So many choices, and such riches aplenty :Tracey: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. :Ash:'The Woobat would be awesome, but the Beedrill I'm digging too :Do you have something in a yellow striped Woobat? :'Tracey: No. : I've got a flaming Charizard, just dying to meet you :Ash: What to do, what to do? gaspA prize! That's it! There's really just one way To find out which Pokemon's best Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts :That will put each 'Mon to the test :Tracey: Don't forget style, that should be considered :Ash:'Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter :'Tracey: 'The one who is awesome as cool :Ash:Just like me :Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best :'Tracey and Ash: So a contest we will see :Ash Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet :and Ash: In the world for me :Tracey:'May the games :Tracey and A'sh: Begin :Ash: And may the best 'mon win!